Ten Tails
by blondebaka-chan
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are sent on a mission to find the ten tailed beast. However becuase they cannot control it they have to train it. How will this effect Itachi? And how does a weakling fit into the story i bad at summaries sorry please read anyway lol


"Are you sure it's her? She doesn't look any different from anyone else"

"Yes it's her. Now keep quiet."

Two dark men were in the forest, jumping from tree to tree not making a sound. They were focused on a small campsite in a clearing just a few metres ahead of them. It was night and it was very cold. The two men had been running for some time now and they were getting fed up of being out in the cold. They had been reluctant to go on this mission and couldn't be budged out of their base, until that is they were threatened to be killed by the leader himself, then they sprinted outside and got started.

They stopped behind a bush just a few feet away from the campsite. They waited for a few minutes to make sure that everyone was asleep and stood up to stretch their legs. A short man took a step forward and analysed the site. The fire was still going and there were five sleeping bags around it. He looked at the people sleeping and then began to walk towards a blue sleeping bag with a young blonde in it who was sleeping soundly. He was a few feet away from her when she stirred. A tall man walked up to the short one.

"Itachi, she might be a light sleeper, shouldn't we just knock her out before she wakes up?" The tall man stepped into the light of the fire. He had blue tinted skin and had marks on his face which resembled the look of guiles. A creepy pointed toothy smile was spread across his face as waited for an answer from the man standing next to him.

"If we knock her out we could wake the others. Don't forget she is not a ninja so she won't be able to fight us." The man stepped into the light of the fire and bent down next the sleeping girl. He had raven black hair tied back in a ponytail letting his bangs fall over his headband. He had a handsome face and lines under his eyes betraying his age. He slowly moved a hand towards the girl's face and lightly poked her cheek. The girl jumped out of he r skin but didn't make a sound. She stared up at the two men and slowly lifted her hand towards her face. She closed one eye and rubbed it with her fingers and slowly sat up and stared at the man who was bent down next to her.

"Are you Siki?" The girl looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Well then Siki we would like you to come with us, quietly." He stood up and waited patiently. Kisame walked up to them and chuckled lightly. Siki stood up and folded her sleeping bag; she picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She stared at the two strangers for quite some time before opening her mouth to talk, but no words came out. Itachi watched her as she tried to get the sound to come out her mouth. He was tired of waiting for something that wasn't going to happen, so he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. It annoyed him when she began to thump him on the back rather hard, it annoyed him more when she started kicking like hell and then he finally let his anger get the better of him when she pulled a kunai out from her sleeve and attempted to shred him to pieces. He clenched his fists before chucking her on the ground and waited for her to look up at him. Kisame just stopped running and stared at the two laughing loudly at the site of the Uchiha getting angry at some beast.

"Stop struggling. Your coming with us whether you like it or not and if you carry on kicking me I will knock you out." He stared at her with a slightly cross look on his flawless face.

"Itachi, if you want to knock that beast out I will gladly chop off its leg for you. In fact how about I take it's chakra too." Kisame stepped close to her and reached for his extremely large sword that was leaning against his back, a click was heard as he swung it round till it was pointing at her face, just millimetres away from her neck causing her to lift her head slightly. He let out an evil chuckle as he watched her stiffen and stare up at him with eyes full of fear. Itachi looked at the scene in front of him. He knew his partner was always looking for a new victim, he supposed that because he was half shark (or something like that) he felt the need to kill in a savage and very creepy way. But he couldn't kill this girl. No matter how much he wanted to rid the world of yet another annoying weakling, he couldn't kill her.


End file.
